Help
The Latest Update Make sure you have the newest version of Tower Duel installed! We are regularly updating the game and maybe we already fixed the issue you are encountering. You can check either the App Store or Google Play if a new version of Tower Duel has been released. The Game I'm experiencing lag Especially older devices can suffer from the complexity and greatness of Tower Duel. The settings allow you to disable several features such as Vibration, Damage Numbers, Animations and Notifications. The overall performance of the game can be improved by disabling these features. My enemies are too strong Tower Duel is a competitive game and everyone wants to be the very best! If you are feeling overwhelmed there are a few tips that might help you: * Check out Strategies for top players' tips * Check out Level-Ups to build the perfect deck * Watch Featured Replays to analyse their defense and attack strategy * Ask our Discord Community for advice - They are eager to help! I love the game so much. I want to support it Oh, I'm so glad you asked! There are several things to help the devs! *Rate us on the App Store / Google Play *Rate our Facebook Page *Visit our Discord Channel to find more support opportunities I found a bug Pesky little things, aren't they? If you have a found a bug or a glitch, contact us! You can post a report in our Discord Channel , write a mail to community@forestringgames.com or use the in-game feedback option We appreciate any input! Any information can help to improve the game. Friendlist I can't challenge my friend Tower Duel is most fun when playing with frenemies! If you can't challenge your friends please check following: *Both players can receive Duel Requests *Both players have the latest Update installed *Push notifications for Tower Duel are enabled 'Beta Testers: ' Players in the beta branch can only challenge and be challenged by other beta testers. My Account I want to save my Account You can save your account either with your Google Account or your Facebook Account. Linking with your account on a new device will give you the option of restoring your account. Visit the settings to link your accounts. I lost my Account If you want to restore your old account, please contact us! Make sure to include your old and new nickname and prove that you own both accounts! (Screenshots are perfectly fine) I have problems with my purchases We at Forest Ring Games do not manage any transactions in the game and we do not have access to any of your personal payment information. Purchases are completed through either the App Store or Google Play (depending on your operating system). If you have problems with payments or billings, please contact the respective service. I still need help! No problem! Contact us and we will try to help and try to fix your issue as fast as possible! * Our Website: towerduel.com * Mail: community@forestringgames.com * In-Game Feedback Option * Discord Community Every piece of information can help us to find the error. It would be awesome if you'd include as much as you can! *In-Game Name *Operating System *Phone Model *Country *Time of Error Category:Help